Tu te rappelle ?
by Shyroo
Summary: Tu te rappelle ? De notre premier... et unique.. baiser ? Non. Non bien sûr. Sinon tu ne serais pas partis. OS SLG Panthieu


**Un OS Panthieu pour ma belle Fiooo ! (Alwaisvampire allez voir ses fics elles sont soyeuses)**

Pourquoi se faire la guerre Panda ? Pourquoi me regarde-tu avec haine ? Pourquoi ne chante tu plus pour moi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu plus là ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

Je me souviens encore de cette époque. Où nous étions tout les deux l'un contre l'autre... Toi qui fredonnais un air et moi qui l'approuvait ou non.

Tu te rappelle ? De ces fous rires devant les paroles sans queue ni tête ?

Tu te rappelle ? De comment je te regardais en coin ?

Tu te rappelle ? De quand je te bordais tôt le matin après que tu ai travaillé toute la nuit ?

Tu te rappelle ? D la fois où tu m'as fais goûté aux infusions de bambous ?

Tu te rappelle ? De la première fois qu'on s'est vus ?

Moi... Je m'en souviendrais toujours.

J'étais là. Assis contre un mur. Je chantais. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il faisait bon, et les autres dormaient. J'étais tristes que tes frères ne connaissent rien à la musique... Je me sentais si seul parfois...

Et puis... Je ne trouva plus la suite des paroles. Je repris où j'en étais. Mais rien.

Un blanc. Je frappais mon poing contre le mur en grognant.

Soudain, une voix. Chantant la suite. Sortant de nulle part. Pure et douce. Magnifique. Me donnant presque envie de pleurer.

Tu es apparut. Assis face a moi. Contre le mur. Tu me regardais avec douceur. Ta capuche tombait sur ton front, cachant tes sourcils, mais laissant voir tes yeux bleus.

J'ai fermé les miens. Profitant de ta voix. Me disant que tu mourrais. Ou disparaitrais comme tant d'autres. Mais je ne voulais pas.

Reste... Reste avec moi... t'ai-je soufflé

Autant de temps que tu le voudras Mathieu. As-tu chuchoté

Tu te rappelle ? De ce jour là ?

Non... Non bien sûr. Sinon tu ne serais pas partit.

Tu te rappelle ? Du jour où nos mains se sont frolées ? Et que pour la première fois nous avions rougit de cet acte ?

Tu te rappelle ? De la fois où je t'ai carressé le visage quand tu dormais ?

Tu te rappelle ? De quand tu m'as veillé et allitté quand j'étais malade ?

Tu te rappelle ? Des moments où l'on séchait les larmes de l'autre ?

Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu te rappelle au moins de notre premier... et dernier... baiser ?

Moi je voudrais l'oublier.

Il m'écorche les pensées.

Me déchire le cœur.

M'obsède.

Me tue.

J'aurais voulu te garder contre moi. T'empêcher de partir. Te retenir.

Mais je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas que cela nous serait fatidique. Comment pouvais-je savoir ?

Comment aurais-je pût savoir que je jouais mon acte de mort ?

Comment ?!

J'aurais voulu... Vous dire au revoir. A vous tous. Vous serrer dans mes bras. Vous accompagner dans la mort.

Pour renaître.

Mais comment pouvais-je savoir ?

Que tu ne m'aimerais plus ?

Dis moi...

Tu te rappelle ? Du jour où tout était si sombre ?

J'étais perdu dans cet asile blanc. On m'avait arraché de vous. De toi.

Je me serais donné la mort si l'on ne m'avait pas sauvé.

Cette constence impression de vide qui m'oppressait le coeur. Cette obsession a vouloir mourir. Cette envie de tuer tout le monde. L'hallucination de vous voir flamber sous mes yeux.

Toi qui hurlais à la mort.

Les cauchemars. Remplis de cris. De voix. De monstres et d'ombres. Mais pas vous. Jamais vous.

Juste... Vos pleurs.

Tes sanglots.

Les miens. Je pleurais si souvent. En hurlant.

Ton nom.

Où étais-tu ?!

Mais j'avais un ange gardien. Prions pour lui...

Tu te rappelle ? Cette joie intense de te revoir ? Cette joie au point d'en pleurer ?

Et toi qui ne comprennait pas vraiment. Mais tu pleurais.

Il fut donc humide. Doux. Maladroit. Mais amoureux.

Tu te rappelle ? Ce regard amoureux après notre unique baiser ?

Tu te rappelle ? Que nous avions fait un accord muet de ne rien faire de plus ?

Tu te rappelle ? J'avais boudé.

J'en voulais plus. T'embrasser encore. Remettre tes cheveux en place. Laver ton Kigurumi. Prendre ta main dans la mienne. Entrelacer nos doigts. T'aimer.

Mais tu étais distant.

C'était donc pour ça.

Tu te rappelle ? De comment j'ai fixé le grand écran qui t'affichait, toi et ton armée de ninjas ?

Combien je me suis retenu de hurler ton nom ?

De te dire de revenir ?

A quel point je me suis empêché de pleurer et de crier ?

Non.. Non tu t'en fichais.

Et maintenant... Je n'attend que ton retour.

Même si il n'est sûrement pas programmé dans tes pensées. Sans doute tombera-tu amoureux de quelqu'un là bas dans ton armée...

Et tu m'oubliera. Me laissant seul dans mes sentiments.

Dans ma haine.

Dans ma nostalgie.

Mais en tout cas, j'aimerais que tu sache qu'un lit t'attend ici. Avec des vynils dans ta chambre, et une Hi-Fi option Karaoké. Il y a aussi plein de plantation de Bambous qui ne veulent que de toi.

Une assiette reste toujours pleine à table.

Mais elle restera toujours là.

Remplie à chaque repas.

C'est la tienne.

Je t'attend. Comme toutes ces choses. Comme tes frères.

Nous t'attendons Panda.

Je t'attend.

Je t'attendrais toujours.

 **Blup. Reviews** ?


End file.
